Attack of the Unsuspecting Hairband
by queenie
Summary: What happens when Wufei takes the last hair band


  
  
Title: Attack of the Unsuspecting Hairband  
Author: queenie   
Warnings: not much.. just fun  
Disclaimer: Not mine, sadly, someone else's  
Pairing: Wufei and Meiran  
  
**********  
  
  
Without a doubt she was the best warrior in the clan. I loved that about her. She had this thing that she used to do when she was about to start arguing with me. She would calm down, as if she was finding her center, and then lash out at me. She was so beautiful when she was about to start arguing with me, so stunning that half of the fights that we did have I started just to see her beauty. One argument that we had she looked even more exquisite than ever. You see she was very lovely but that day she was breathtaking. As I said before she got even more beautiful when she was engaged in an argument. This particular argument was over a misplaced hairband or something. You see in those days I wore my hair in a ponytail and she wore hers in pigtails, and well with the hairbands that we had it was easy to get mixed up as to whose was whose.   
  
**FLASHBACK/REMEMBERING**  
  
So there I was grabbing a random hairband when I noticed Meiran looking over at me with a look that could kill.   
  
[Now I had said that she was stunning that day, and it probably had to do with her not having her hair pulled back. She had it down, which was really a rarity, unless we were in bed, but that is beside the point. ]  
  
I was finishing putting my hair up in the ponytail when I asked her what was wrong. She just glared at me and walked over to where I had picked up the hairband from. I glanced over there too and realized just then what her problem was. I had taken her hairband by mistake, but there was no way that I would let her know that she would be right in this fight.  
  
[That is how most of the fights started. Her giving me the glare of death, me realizing what was wrong and then me protesting it, and advocating that I was right. I didn't like that most of our conversations were actually fights, but if that was the only way that I could think of to look at Meiran when she basically glowed with beauty, and have her "talk to me", then that is what I had to do.]  
  
As I had expected she said that the hairband that I just took was hers and that she wanted it back. She went to grab at my ponytail to get the hairband off. I, for one, couldn't believe that she actually went for my ponytail, but what really surprised me was that I had grabbed her arm before she could reach around and attempt to get it. I stood there looking at my hand holding her arm in the air and thought to myself about how beautiful she was. She, on the other hand, was giving me the glare of death, and looking more and more beautiful as her eyes narrowed even more.  
  
[Now you can imagine how I felt having my wife just inches away from me and having her grow more and more beautiful as the seconds passed.]  
  
It took everything in my power to not take my other arm and wrap it around her and kiss her, or to tell her how gorgeous she looked just then. It was all I could think of. She was like a drug that I had to take, and I was getting close to overdosing. Then she did something that brought me back to reality, Meiran, Nataku, my wife, the woman whom I fought with everyday of our marriage, did something to me that I could not believe.   
  
[Now you must understand that nothing has happened between us since we had gotten married. Whether we were scared or just too young to realize what married couples do is far beyond me, but I'll never forget what she did to me that afternoon.]  
  
I was standing there holding her arm, drifting off into some place where we were actually happy with each other, when she brought me back to reality. Meiran took a step back and got really quiet. I took this as her 'I'm really pissed right now Wufei you had better let me go and I mean NOW', so I began to release my grip on her wrist and started to let her go. When she realized, I can only suppose, that I was going to release her she leapt into action.   
  
[Now you remember when I told you that she was the best warrior in the clan. Well she started to show it that day to me.]  
  
I saw this gleam in her eyes that I had never seen before and it almost scared me. She 'found her center' that I knew was for certain, but what was bothering me was that look in her eyes. It was fierce, strong, and yet very gentle. Something that, if all combined, in this woman, was very dangerous.   
  
[Sometimes I really miss her and that fierceness about her, but what can you do about something that is out of your control? Nothing, you just have to wait it out.]  
  
In a second her hand was around my wrist, like mine was to hers only seconds before. She had quickly taken over this situation, and there wasn't anything that was going to stop her short of someone coming in the room to stop us. There we stood, her holding my arm and that gleam in her eye growing. She took another step back, and this time pulling me with her.   
  
[Now you know that I have been secretly enjoying this whole scene, but I had to put up some kind of cover. So I said the only thing that I could think of in that situation.]  
  
So, there I was being led around the room by my wife, I had to say something. So I said something about her being a woman and all of this over a hairband was pointless. She just glared at me more. Her glaring at me like that was beginning to make me a little uncomfortable, and the fact that she still hadn't said anything was making me go insane.  
  
[You see we have always had heated arguments, and this was the first time that she had that clam centering thing followed by silence. It wasn't until after I figured out what would happen during those silences that I tried my hardest to get it to happen again.]  
  
There we were, me talking, her silent. She had this look of a predator about to devour its prey. I tried to get her to do something, but nothing would happen, the only thing that I could do was wait for her to strike. She stood there for about a minute longer just looking at me, I guess trying to catch me off guard, before she went into action.   
  
[Sometimes I really miss her. You know I often thought about that day as I grew older, wondering what would have happened to us as we grew up. Not that us growing up had anything to do with that day, I just often thought about the two things at the same time.]  
  
She started her attack on me, with taking one step forward and having a little smile on her face. I knew that I was either going to really hate what she was going to do, or love it so much. There she was two steps away from me, and then she took another step forward.   
  
[At this point I was ready to just grab her and kiss her so bad, but I restrained myself. Thinking that she would have been more upset with me.]  
  
Then she did it, she took the final step and leaned into me and kissed me. She kissed me like there was no tomorrow. Not only did she just kiss me, but also she took my hand, guided it onto her hip, and placed it there. She took her other hand and started to put it on my cheek.   
  
[Now you have to remember that this was the first time that we had kissed like that. I can still feel the passion behind it, and Meiran, my wife was the one who kissed me. She kept on kissing me, and if no one knew any better they would have thought that we were actually in love.]  
  
She began to take her hand and start to play with my ear. I, by this time, had both of my hands on her and started to pull her closer, thinking that she must know how I feel about her for certain now. She began to draw her other hand up to my head also and then wrapped her arms around me. While doing that she pulled herself closer to me. I was enjoying my wife then and just knew that she had to have been enjoying me to. We stayed in that position holding each other for what seemed like hours to me.  
  
[I still can't believe that our argument turned out the way it had, but life is full of surprises, and Meiran was great at surprising me.]  
  
Meiran then began to run her hands over my head, she was playing with my ponytail, and tickling my neck. I started to try and maneuver us over to the bed so that we could have some more fun. Obviously she had something else in mind, and at that moment she began to initiate her attack. She followed my lead to the bed, but as I was going to lay her down on the bed she threw me off balance and laid me out on the bed. She then pulled away from me and looked down at my face. Leaning over she kissed me again this time with force that was powerful. Reaching to my ponytail she took off the hairband as she released herself from the kiss. Looking down at me she gave me a quick kiss and leapt up.  
  
[I have now idea what was going on in my head all I knew was that we were not on the bed together anymore.]  
  
I shot up and looked at her. Meiran stood there with her back to me brushing her hair. I was still in shock at how quickly our passion had ended and couldn't believe that she could brush her hair now, of all times. So I just watched her. Her back to me, but knowing exactly what I was doing, she began to part her hair down the middle. Taking a hairband off the dresser and tied one of her two pigtails back. She proceeded to do the same with the other hairband when it hit me. She had two hairbands and I had none. She did all of that for a hairband. As if to confirm what I just thought she turned to me and said that the hairbands on this table, and pointed to the table, were hers and that if I ever touched them again I would be sorry. I just hung my head in my hands and sighed. She got me.  
  
[Now don't go thinking that I didn't touch her hairbands again. I was a man who did, even if it didn't show, wanted his wife, and figured that if it happened once it had to happen again, right? Unfortunately that is not how it happened, I was in much pain when I touched the hairbands and she knew it, but there was always that flick of hope that she would just attack me like she did that night.]  
  
*********  
  
owari  



End file.
